The lonely Princess
by Ceylon
Summary: Princess Sakuno who only has 2 people who she could trust, But one day a man with chest nut hair came to Queen Sumire,he wanted to marry her daughter to a successful man... What will happened next? Will Sakuno accept it? bad and sucks at summaries...
1. Chapter 1 The Decision

The lonely Princess

MsAuburnAngel930

Chapter1

The Decision

Once there was a princess her name is Ryuzaki Sakuno she was very lonely because she only lived with her grandmother because both of her parents died of sickness that cannot be cured on their time. She doesn't have many friends, she only has 2 friends it's her grandmother and her best friend Tachibana Ann. But she can't get to hang out with her because she's busy with her appointments. Then one day Sakuno was inside her room combing her long beautiful hair when suddenly there was a carriage outside her castle and she saw a boy with light brown hair with some 5 boys. She quickly prepare herself before her grandmother came to her room shouting again, when she came down to her room she wears a simple color light blue dress and her hair is not braided she only just put one hair clip she went to the throne room she saw the boy she saw in her window minutes ago. Sakuno asked her grandmother "obaa-san who is he?" she asked as she pointed to the boy. "Sakuno, He is the grand Duke of Spain Syuusuke Fuji." She said, Sakuno looked at Fuji she greet herself with a slight tinted pink on her cheeks. Sakuno didn't receive any reply he just smiled at her and nodded, Then Sakuno asked "obaa-san why is he here?" "Sakuno, it is because… We are talking about you and him for your wedding." Sakuno was shocked and reply "Why? And when? Did you plan this?" then Fuji interrupted "Why so shocked my dear?" As he walked towards her "You don't want it?" when he came up to her and knelt down and took her hand and kissed it. Sakuno was too shocked and she blushed 20 shades of red then Sakuno pulled her hand away and told her grandmother "obaa-san can you let me think first before something else happens." And she ran outside of the palace crying _'No no no I don't want to be married yet especially to Him!' she thought. _

_-Sorry if it's too short pls. review it's my first time only :)  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2 First Kiss

The lonely Princess

Patrisha Ann S. Dumpit

Chapter2

First Kiss

Then suddenly she felt tired so she rested under a tree, a tree full of orange, she cried and cried then suddenly somebody was overshadowing her it was a boy with a messy black green hair, then he kneeled and asked "Ne, why are you under my tree?" then she said "I'm sorry…" as she stand up and wiped her tears "Ne, what's your name?" he asked "I'm Princess Ryuzaki Sakuno. What's your name?" then the boy's eyes widen then he bowed and said "I'm the grand Duke of Britain Echizen Ryoma, Your Highness." He said "So, Ryoma-kun… why do you like orange?" she asked "Because it's sweet. Do you want to taste some?" he said "Oh no, it's ok-"She didn't notice that Ryoma is already holding 2 oranges "Here." He said as he hid his blush with his cap "thank you" she replied as she peeled the orange and taste it "You are right it's sweet." She said as she smiled sweetly to Ryoma, then Ryoma blushed and he stood up "It's getting late you should be going home now." He lend his hand to help Sakuno up, Sakuno took his hand but suddenly because of her clumsiness she stumbled then the both of them fell and their lips touched. _'She said the orange is sweet but her lips are sweeter' he thought. _Then Sakuno pulled away then she said "I…sh-should…be going…a-and thank you…f-for the orange…" then she walked away and waved her hand then suddenly she her Ryoma shouting something "I hope we still meet again Your Highness!" he shouted and she just nodded shyly.

**At her room:**

'_Ryoma-kun just kissed! But it was an accident, but still it's my first kiss…' she thought_, Then she went to her bed and slept.

At Ryoma's room:

'_She just kissed me…I never thought that her lips are sweeter that orange…Che…'he thought 'So this is how you feel when you got a first kiss.' Again he thought,_ Then he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Confession

The lonely Princess

Patrisha Ann S. Dumpit

Chapter3

Confession

Sakuno wake up with her face al red, when a maid came in to her room the maid was shocked and asked "Your highness are you all right? Your all red" she asked as she touched her forehead "I'm all right…I take my breakfast here in my room." She replied "Well you don't have a fever. Your Highness I came to your room to bring you these clothes because you will eat your breakfast at the garden with your grandmother and Prince Fuji." "Tell my grandmother that I don't want to eat my breakfast with that Prince!" she said angrily "But Your highness…" the maid said "Just tell her!" Sakuno replied, Then the maid went out and slightly didn't close the door, then suddenly Sakuno overheard a conversation outside her room, She saw Prince Fuji with a guy with a red hair "So, do you remember the plan." Fuji said "Yes, Your highness! We will kidnapped the queen and we will not give her back until Princess Sakuno agree to marry you!" the red haired said "Shhhh…Be quiet Eiji remember were inside the castle of the Princess she might overheard us." Fuji said quietly "Ok." Eiji said, Then inside the room Sakuno is shocked and she close the door tightly and went to her bed and cried and cried, then suddenly her window opened and she saw Prince Ryoma. "Ne, why are you again? Did something happened?" he asked "I really don't want to marry Prince Fuji Ryoma, what will I do if don't accept to marry him they will kidnapped my grandmother and they will not let my grandmother go until I agree…"she said while crying, Ryoma came up to her and hugged her "don't worry I'll help you. You know what Princess when accidentally kiss do you what I feel?" he said "Ryoma I asked you do you too know what do I feel also to you…you know I really feel in love with you seen we met under the orange tree, because when I look at you I feel like that you are very nice person." She said as she returned his embrace "You Sakuno I feel the same way as you feel to me…"he said but suddenly a knock on her door "Your highness you are being called by your grandmother." The maid said "in a minute…Ryoma you've got to go out now before they see you." she said as she trying to push Ryoma to the window but before they bid their farwell "Ryoma…I –i-I Love…Y-you…"she said "I love you too my Princess." He said then he kissed Sakuno's forehead, then she wave her hand and then the maid came in "are you ok now your highness?" she asked "Never better"


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped!

The lonely Princess

Patrisha Ann S. Dumpit

Chapter4

Kidnapped!

Then Sakuno went downstairs to eat her Dinner, she notice that Prince Fuji isn't at the dining room and her grandmother also. She remember what Prince Fuji said to Eiji a hour ago, so she ran to her grandmother's room and open the door. All her worries gone worst because she her grandmother's room that she was gone and she scanned then she saw a letter saids:

_To: Princess Sakuno,_

_I have kidnapped your grandmother we will not give her back until you marry me and you will promise me that you will not lie. If you had your answer go to the forest without any guards or any of your friends you will go to that forest alone. And you are the only one who knows this if you tell anyone else your grandmother will die!_

_From: Prince Fuji_

As Sakuno read it her eyes were widen and tears are starting to flow but it was stopped when a maid enter her grandmother's room "Your highness your grandmother is gone missing!" she said "How did you know?" she asked "I saw your grandmother she was about to go inside of her room but suddenly I heard her scream then I saw 2 people putting her to sleep and put her in a sack. I was looking for you but your not in your room in that time." She said "You must not tell this to anyone in this castle even outside of the castle because it is said in this letter that I should marry him or If I go in the woods with someone he will not give grandmother or if I tell this to the people he will let my grandmother die." She replied and fell on her knees and crying and her maid came up to her. "Don't worry Your highness we will find a way to save her." The maid said. Sakuno went to the dining room eat her diner quietly and went to her room crying but it was stopped again because someone knocked at her window she quickly went to the window she saw Ryoma "Ne, what's wrong your crying again?" he asked "Ryoma…I don't know what to do…my grandmother was kidnapped by Prince Fuji if I go their with someone he will not give my grandmother or if I tell this to other people he will kill my grandmother…But I don't want to marry why does he need to do that? Why? Why?" she said as she hugged Ryoma tightly, Ryoma comfort her and said "Don't worry I will think of a plan I had an assistant I think he can solve it." "Thank you Ryoma…You know what Ryoma…" she said "un." He replied "If my grandmother has saved I will tell her that I don't want to marry him…do you know whom do I want?" she added "Who?" he said "You! of course because when we first meet I think that you are a very nice, sweet, friendly, helpful person." She said finally "Really?" He said Sakuno just nodded, then Ryoma's heart leap for joy and he suddenly kissed her passionately "I love you Sakuno, will you marry me?" he said "I will answer you if my grandmother is saved please be patient Ryoma ok and please tell me if you had a plan." She replied and smiled sweetly to that Ryoma blushed and then both of them bid farewell.


	5. Chapter 5 A successful plan worked

The lonely Princess

Patrisha Ann S. Dumpit

Chapter5

A successful plan worked

In the morning, Sakuno waked up with a smile on her face then there's a knock on the door "Your highness you have some guest." said by the maid "Really? Who?" she replied "2 boys the one is the Prince of Britain and the other one is his assistant." The maid replied "Oh, okay." She quickly take a bath and change her dress to a simple pink dress. She went down hurriedly and then she saw the 2 boys at the front door "Hello you may come in." the maid said "the Princess is at the garden." The other maid said, then the 2 boys went their and saw Sakuno sitting on a chair "Please have a seat" she said "Thank you" Ryoma replied "So Ryoma have you and your assistant have a plan?" she asked "Yes, by the way this is Shuchiroh Oishi my assistant. Oishi the plan." He said "Here it is Your highness, We will let the Princess got to the forest alone but we will sneak up through behind those tall trees and we the Princess said _'NO!' _ we will go beside the Princess and some will knock out the henchman of the kidnapper and will save the Queen from them. Well that's the plan what do you think Princess Sakuno?" He said "I like I think it will work." So to that Ryoma let his assistant Oishi go and tell to his warriors to go to the Princess Sakuno's Castle at once! In a moment the warriors came only 30 warriors came "Are you ready Sakuno? And by the way this is Takeshi Momoshiro Co-leader of the troops and the other one with glasses this is Kunimitsu Tezuka he is the Leader of the troop." He said "Yes I'm ready." She said. Sakuno went to the without anybody and she saw Fuji with 10 boys with he grandmother "So, my dear Princess what's your decision?" he asked "NO!" she said loudly then the warriors went in, Momoshiro and Takamura went to the 2 boys who are guarding the Queen and Tezuka went to attack Fuji but Ryoma went their first attack Fuji. Momo and Takamura were able to save the queen and then Ryoma and Fuji are still fighting, Ryoma dodged every attack that Fuji gave to him, When Ryoma attack Fuji's sword went flying and he gave up. Fuji and his 4 warriors went to jail the other 6 boys died, And then all of them went back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6  A double marriage!

The lonely Princess

Patrisha Ann S. Dumpit

Chapter6

A double marriage!

There was a banquet and Momoshiro as always gets may food and looked for an empty seat he found one near the garden and he sit down before he could eat, a girl with short light brown hair came up to him and asked "umm…Is this sit taken?" she asked with a sweet smiled that made Momoshiro blushed "Ehh…No not at all. Here take a seat." He said with a blushed "By the way my name is Tachibana Ann one of Princess Sakuno's friend. And you what's your name?" she asked nicely "My name is Takashi Momoshiro but you could call me Momo or Momoshiro." He said with a tint of pink on his cheeks "You sure do have a lot of appetite. And you know what Momoshiro…" she said "well I really do have a lot of appetite, and what is it are you going to say?" he said "Ummm…maybe later after we eat ok." She replied. After they eat they take a walk and Momo noticed that Ann is shivering "Here you can use my jacket." He said "Thank you." She said "Ann, what is it are you going to ask me?" He asked, then to that Ann blushed "Ummm…well…I think that you're a very brave, strong, nice, funny, and nice person…And you know what when I look at you first in the eye I think that I've fallen for the right person like you." She said with a tint of pink on her cheeks, Momoshiro was shocked on what did Ann said then he stopped walking and looked at Ann "You know what when I look at you, you were like an angel came upon to me and when I look into your eyes I feel that you're the right person to me." He said, Ann didn't notice that Momoshiro that he already kneeled in front of her and took her hand "Ann, will you marry me?" he said as he kissed Ann's hand "YES!" Ann replied happily as she hugged tightly Momoshiro. Sakuno was at the garden looking up in the sky watching the sky "Why are you here all alone?" somebody spoke from the blue "Ryoma, I'm just looking at the sky. Isn't it beautiful?" she asked as she looked at Ryoma and to the Ryoma blushed to the scenery "Yeah it is beautiful but you are more beautiful than that. And by the way…"He said as he slowly kneeled in front of Sakuno "Will you marry me Sakuno?" He asked "YES!" She said happily as she hugged Ryoma tightly "Thank you for you have done for me Ryoma." She added. In the morning Sakuno's grandmother heard about the news "What! A double wedding!" she was surprised "Who is going to be married?" she again asked "it's the warrior Momoshiro and Ann, and the Prince Ryoma of Britain and your granddaughter Sakuno." The maid said "Well what are you waiting for Christmas it's time to prepare the wedding!" she said happily _'I can't believe that my granddaughter is going to be married.' She thought _Sakuno and Ann are preparing for their wedding after they both got a bath and they put on their dress they both look at the mirror "Sakuno you look beautiful." Ann said "Well…You look like a goddess." Sakuno replied then a knock on the door they both said come in and it was a maid "Are you 2 ready the wedding is all set?" she asked "Yes." they both said in chorus. Momoshiro and Ryoma are already at the altar waiting for their bride to come. "Well it comes to this…We both marry the girl we dreamt of." He said "yeah." He replied "Well I can't believe that you are going to be married, I thought that all you can do is eat and eat and eat." He added "Hey! Oops quiet here they come." He said. As the song played the 2 brides came the 2 grooms were stunted by their beauty. [_skip the holy matrimony and stuff _] "Now Momoshiro do accept Ann as your wife?" the priest asked "I do." "And do Ann accept Momoshiro as your husband?" asked again the priest "I do" "Do you Prince Ryoma accept Princess Sakuno as your wife?" "I do" "Do you Sakuno accept Ryoma as your husband?" "I do" "Now you may kiss the bride!" the priest proclaimed, So Ryoma kissed Sakuno gently but passionately and so as Momoshiro did to Ann. Everyone clap their hands and they live happily ever after.

The End.

~YES! I finally finished it! _ Omedetto to myself! Arigatou for reading and pls. just correct my misspelled words... :P

~MsAuburnAngel930 :)


End file.
